


Wherever You Go I’ll Follow

by PinkPaperStars



Series: IronWatts Week [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Gratuitous adoption of kids, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, IronWatts Week (RWBY), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: October 7th: Modern AU / Medieval AU" “I don’t like being the new kid at school,” Oscar sighed, pushing his peas across his dinner place."
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Series: IronWatts Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955929
Kudos: 12





	Wherever You Go I’ll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving you a mid week relief from IronWatts Angst for some Family Fluff.

“I don’t like being the new kid at school,” Oscar sighed, pushing his peas across his dinner place.

“What happened?” Arthur asked, passing the potatoes over to Emerald, who was eagerly awaiting to take them from him. He knew the move to Vale was going to be hard on the kids. Such was the life of a family with one father in the military. James had recently been transferred to the Altas base in Vale. And the base didn’t have a military school for Oscar and Emerald to attend. So Arthur had registered them in Beacon Prep. It was a good school, but the two had been in military schools for the last several years. It was a big change. Not to be surrounded by other Military brats that understood having to attend school all over Remnant. 

Mercury was the only only of Arthur and James’ kids that the move worked in favour of. He was already enrolled in Vale university, now he didn’t have to live in the dorms with a roommate. He didn’t have to bother with explaining his legs to someone. 

“Nothing really. I just, it’s harder to make friends then I thought it would be. It was easier at my old schools,” Oscar sighed a bit, prodding at his food. “I ate lunch alone in the library,” 

“You should have messaged me, I’d had lunch with you,” Emerald said, passing the potatoes over to Mercury, who was looking over a textbook at the table. 

Normally, Textbooks wouldn’t be allowed at the table. But Arthur relented, Mercury had taken the first few days of University to help make sure that everything got unpacked. He had some catching up to do. And it wasn’t like James was home to put his foot down about it. Moving to a new base meant there was a lot of work for him to do. So Arthur and the kids had taken care of setting up the house. 

“I didn’t want to bug you. What if you made friends already?” 

“Please bug me. Everyone has a thousand questions. ‘What’s it like having two dads?’ ‘Why do you get to wear leggings to school?’ ‘Did you live in an igloo in Atlas?’ It’s annoying,” Emerald rolled her eyes. 

“What did you say?” Oscar asked, eyes a little wider. Like he hadn’t thought people would ask those kids of questions, but now needed to be ready for them. 

“It’s like having any two parents. None of your business. And No,” Emerald ruffled his hair. “If anyone bugs you, you tell me. I’ll set them straight,”

“Someone would have to talk to me first,” 

Arthur wasn’t going to tell them to stop complaining. It was a big move, and they needed a place to vent their feelings. Home was that place for them. It was something that Arthur had always been big on, since he and James started talking about having children. That home should be a safe and loving place for their children. Something Arthur had never had in his home. 

“Give it a few days. You both will be fine,” Mercury looked up from his textbook. 

“Easy for you to say, everyone is the new kid in the first year of University,” 

“Oscar’s a freshmen,” 

“Yeah, but Beacon prep has feeder school’s, like Signal. So a lot of the freshmen already know each other,” Oscar interrupted his bickering older siblings. “I’m the only one in any of my classes from Atlas, and we started a few days late too,” 

Mercury rolled his eyes a bit. “You’re going to join the school band, and Em will play sports, You’ll both make friends. Alright?” They both muttered in agreement. The dinner table was quiet again. Just the sounds of silverware clinking together and Mercury turning the pages of his text book. 

“When do you start work Dad?” Oscar asked. 

“I have to go in on friday for a bit to fill out some paperwork, and I’ll start on monday,” He smiled gently at his youngest. He had a few more days to finish getting the house set up. Thankfully the bulk of the work was completed, there was only a few more things for him to do. 

“That’s quick,” Em blinked a bit at him.

“Well I keep my international certifications up to date so it’s easier when we have to move.”

“Is it going to be hard to be an attending again instead of the head of general surgery?” She asked, curious. 

“No, I’ll actually have more time to focus on my work and on research, instead of having to worry about budgets, schedules, and meetings,” Arthur smiled. 

He wouldn’t tell his children he was a bit annoyed, having to make a sudden change in jobs. The move had been sudden, but it had been good for James’ career. And Arthur was used to having to change hospitals and positions by now. And they had lived in Vale before. Before they had adopted their children. Arthur had been a resident still, and James was just a specialist. And they had loved Vale back then. At Vale general he’d be working with a few people he knew from all those years ago. A woman, Summer Rose, who had been an intern when he was a resident was the head of his department.. It was going to be nice to work with her again. 

“I know it’s a little hard for all of you, but we’ll adjust and get through this, We always do right?” Arthur smiled softly at his kids, and they all nodded and agreed. 

Dinner was finished before James made it home. Arthur shooed the three off to work on their school work, instead of getting them to help with cleaning up. Normally the three would clean up from dinner, but they all had school work to catch up on. 

He was just finishing up putting dishes away when the front door opened. He started to microwave dinner for James as the other walked into the kitchen. 

“I missed dinner again,” James frowned. Arthur wrapped his arms around James shoulders and gave him a soft kiss. 

“It’s alright. We know your still getting settled in on base,” 

“How was the first day for the kids?” 

“A bit stressful. Non-military school is a bit of an adjustment for Emerald and Oscar. Mercury seemed alright, Said it was weird not wearing a uniform to school,” 

“Are they mad at me?” 

“No one’s mad James. It's a good opportunity for you and the kids. It’ll be good for Emerald and Oscar to go to a regular school before university too,” He kissed him on the cheek, before letting go of James to get his dinner from the microwave. 

“And you? Are you mad?” 

It had been a question that had been rolling around in Arthur’s head the last few weeks. Since James had got the offer for the promotion and the transfer. Since they agreed that James would accept it and they’d move back to Vale again. Annoyed, a bit. but angry? No he wasn’t. 

They had been together for twenty three years. Married for twenty. He’d moved all across Remnant with James for work. Been places he had never thought he would travel to before James. He had a family with James. A beautiful family that he might not have had without him. 

“No,” Arthur smiled, and turned back to take James’ hand. He ran his thumb over the other’s wedding band. “Wherever you go I’ll follow.” Arthur said, the same thing he said twenty years ago, when they got married in a small courtroom in Atlas, before they moved to Vale the first time.

“I won’t go where you can’t follow,” James repeated his words from twenty years ago back to him. There had been plenty of transfers that James hadn’t been able to take. Especially twenty years ago when it wasn’t as easy for an openly gay military man to transfer and move up in the ranks. Things had changed over the last twenty years. But one thing at least stayed the same. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you too,”


End file.
